


John's Good Boy

by BoredWriterOnTheInternet



Series: Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Top John Watson, please don't hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWriterOnTheInternet/pseuds/BoredWriterOnTheInternet
Summary: “Enough of that. Frankly I’ve had enough of your lip today. So, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to cuff you to the bed, fill you up with this and leave you with a cock ring on for an hour.”“No john please I’m sorry okay! I’m sorry.”“I said that’s enough.” John growled and Sherlock shut up immediately. “The only words I want to hear out of you are red to stop and yellow if you need a break. Do you understand.”Sherlock nodded slowly."Good boy." Sherlock let out a shiver.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557145
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	John's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Johnlock fic. This is also a reupload because i wasn't happy with the original. If you don't like smut i wouldn't recommend reading as this is plot light and smut heavy. Also please try to be nice if you're commenting and keep in mind that this is my first Johnlock fic and i tried lol. Also if the spacing is really off its because i wrote this on my phone but am posting it on my laptop.

"John please." Sherlock finished his sentence with a whimper. Thrusting his hips up trying to gain John's attention.

Sherlock was currently lying on the bed with his arms in leather cuffs attached to the bed frame. He was stark naked with a cock ring.

"No Love, this is your punishment now take it like a good boy. You’re going to lie there and take it." John spoke in his “Captain” voice. As he spoke he took his own cock out of his jeans, rubbing his fingers over the tip and moaning.

“John you can’t. That’s not fair. Please don't leave me like this.”

“Does it look like I care. You’re not the one in control right now. I’m going to do whatever I damn well please and you’re not going to say another bloody thing.” John barked. He kept moving his hand. His cock was long and thick. It made Sherlock’s mouth water as he watched John stroke himself. John was a thing of beauty, groaning as he completely ignored Sherlock

Sherlock watched in fascination, completely enraptured by John’s beauty. His mouth watered as he desperately wanted to suck John down. He loved having John in his mouth, feeling his thick cock filling him up was enough to shut down his mind for as long as John let him.

\----

The day had started relatively normal but Sherlock began to feel agitated, his mind working in overdrive from a lack of cases for a couple days. Lestrade refused to call Sherlock in unless it was an emergency because of an incident at the police station involving Sherlock berating Lestrade in front of the whole station.

At home Sherlock had been much worse and John was careful to keep any weapons (especially his gun) kept away. Unfortunately, this only served to frustrate Sherlock further.

"Bored!" Sherlock said as he paced up and down the flat for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Well you would have had a case if you hadn’t yelled at Lestrade in front of the entire station,” John’s voice left no room for back talk and it gave Sherlock ideas.

The lack of a snarky response worried John but he refused to look up from his book. He felt tempted when he could no longer hear Sherlock's frantic pacing. "Sherlock...?"

Suddenly John's book was plucked from his hands and tossed aside. John then found himself with a lap full of Sherlock. The taller man began to squirm on his lap. Grinding down.

"John,” Sherlock whined, drawing out John’s name. “Pay attention to me.”

“Oi I was reading that you git.”

“I know something much more interesting that we could do together,” Sherlock drawled seductively, he ground his hips down slowly. Excitement bubbled up in Sherlock as he felt John’s cock fill out and harden.

John sighed, there was really only one way to deal with Sherlock when he was like this. “Naughty boy.” John growled. He held Sherlocks hips in an iron clad grip effectively stopping any more movement and earning a whine from Sherlock. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You are going to walk through to the bedroom. Strip and wait for me on the bed.”

Sherlock jumped up gleefully at John's words, practically running to the bedroom. “Oh, and Sherlock don’t touch yourself.”

John picked up his book, adjusted himself in his jeans and began to read. Or try to at least. He wanted to make Sherlock wait for a while. Ten minutes pass before John’s patience runs out and he walks into their shared bedroom. He is greeted by the sight of Sherlock kneeling on the bed nude, he is frantically fucking into his fist.

“Can’t even follow simple orders aye?”

Sherlock smiled smugly. “Well if you can’t satisfy me, I’ll have to do it myself.”

John growled. Lunging forward and knocking Sherlock’s hand out of the way. “Disrespectful twit. I was going to be nice but I think you need a punishment instead.” John walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of cuffs, a cock ring and a vibrator as well as lube. Turning around and walking back over to the bed he saw Sherlock’s hesitation.

"John wait-"

“Enough of that. Frankly I’ve had enough of your lip today. So, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to cuff you to the bed, fill you up with this and leave you with a cock ring on for an hour.”

“No john please I’m sorry okay! I’m sorry.”

“I said that’s enough.” John growled and Sherlock shut up immediately. “The only words I want to hear out of you are red to stop and yellow if you need a break. Do you understand.”

Sherlock nodded slowly.

"Good boy." Sherlock let out a shiver.

John carefully handcuffed Sherlock to the bed, sliding the cock ring on him before slicking up 3 fingers. "Remember your safe word." John spoke with a grin before he pushed two fingers into Sherlock curling them to press against his prostrate.

The reaction was instant. Sherlock strained against the bed, his hips jerking up uncontrollably. He bit his lip hard to stop any noise from escaping. But he was so wound up he couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him.

John slap his thigh, “Silence.” John stretched Sherlock open, scissoring his fingers and rubbing against his prostate. He moved his fingers in and out at a steady rhythm watching Sherlock pull at the cuffs. He chuckled, John loved watching Sherlock lose control, holding on so desperately in the way only John could make him.

“Not so cheeky now are you. No now all you can do is shut up and take what I give you. Because that’s all you’re getting. You’re lucky that I’m entertaining you at all after all that lip. Maybe I should call Lestrade and make you apologise while I stretch you open hmmm”

Sherlock desperately shook his head earning another chuckle out of John. “I couldn’t do that Love. I’m the only person that gets to hear you like this. See you open and desperate for my cock. You’re mine.” John’s fingers started to move faster and John let out a growl at the sight of Sherlock.

John kept up his relentless firm pace as he stretched Sherlock. Once he decided he was stretched enough he slid his fingers out which earned a whine from Sherlock.

"No John please. Just let me-" Sherlock's begging was cut off as the vibrator was pushed into him steadily and he received another slap on his thigh.”

“I didn’t tell you to speak did I.”

Sherlock shook his head. “Then don’t.”

Sherlock nodded before he chocked, feeling the vibrator settle fully sheathed in him.

"Now you be good and wait while I get some work done," John patted Sherlock's thigh before standing up and walking over to his desk.

"John wait no!"

John ignored him. Instead he picks up the remote to the vibrator turning it on to the highest setting. “Every time you interrupt me, I’m adding time in my head Sherlock.”

\---

Sherlock's begs brought John back to the present. John gazed at the detective, seeing desperation teched all over his face he smiled. John stood up and stripped the rest of his clothes off. Waling slowly over to the bed before he kneeled between Sherlock’s legs. “Speak.”

"John please let me. I'm sorry okay! I'll phone and apologi-apologise to Lestrade."

"Promise me Sherlock."

"I promise!"

John decided to have mercy, pulling the vibrator out of sherlock and placing it to the side. Next, he undid the cuffs and rubbed sherlock’s wrists. “We won’t be needing these anymore will we.” To emphasis his point John leaned over Sherlock. Holding his wrists in one had and effortlessly pushing them down onto the bed. Earning a gasp from Sherlock at the show of strength, Sherlock tried to move his arms testing John’s grip but it was useless.

John grinned, using his other hand to pull Sherlock’s hips up so he wrapped those long legs around John’s hips. John leaned forward, rubbing his cock against Sherlock’s hole. Watching it twitch and hearing Sherlock’s pained moans. John push din slowly, hissing at how tight Sherlock was.

"Oh god finally. Please fuck me please please please!" John decided to be kind and started to thrust in and out of Sherlock. Sherlock sobbed in relief, muttering John's name as he clenched down on John pulling him in further. John moved his head to Sherlock’s neck, biting marks into the pale skin. “Love my cock don’t you, so desperate for it.”

"Oh yes yes yes yes. Feels so good, nothing fills me up as good as your cock does John. So thick mmm.”

John grinned, increasing the pace of his thrusts, Sherlock threw his head back and moaned. “John yes please. Oh, fuck John!”

“Look at you moaning me name so prettily. You look so owned Sherlock. My marks all over your neck and my name on your tongue. That’s because your mine isn’t. All mine,” John growled.

“Yes, yes yes. All yours. John please let me cum. Please!”

John slid the cock ring off Sherlock, and wrapped a hand around sherlock’s cock. “Okay sweetheart. You deserve it. Taking your punishment like a good boy. Come for me.”

Sherlock mewled before he came all over his stomach. John continued to fuck him through it before he came with one last thrust. He pulled out carefully, grabbing wipes from the bedside table and cleaning them up as best as he could before releasing Sherlock from the cuffs.

"We're going to need a shower love."

"Mmm later," Sherlock said, stretching out before curling into John. John smiled and ran his hand through Sherlock's hair.

"Lazy aren’t you,” John smiled wider. “How you feeling now?”

"Mmm peaceful, my mind is finally quiet. You fixed it you always do..." Sherlock murmured before falling asleep. John smiled holding him close before drifting off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. If you didn't i'm sorry, i'm not a very good writer haha. If you have any ideas or requests comment them and i will try and write something for you. Byeeeee


End file.
